Cephiro, Our Home
by Deep Inside
Summary: Umi and Hikaru want to go back to Cephiro. But now that Fuu has a new boyfriend and a great life she dosent want to go back. So Hikaru and Umi go to Cephiro alone. To live....I know stupid Summary. Please just read.
1. Cephiro

I've decided to change who was with who...i was just gonna try out HikaruXUmi, but sense it's not such a good idea anymore i've decided to change it. sorry if i offended anyone:)

* * *

Umi walked down the long path. She was deep in thought and didn't notice Hikaru behind her. "HI UMI!" Umi was turned around in a flash, ready to kick butt if she had to. "Umi you're silly it's just me Hikaru!" Umi relaxed and stated at the red head.

"Geez, Hikaru you shouldn't go around scaring people, because it's….scary." Hikaru laughed. "Well I think its fun" Hikaru smiled "Seeing people jump 10 feet in the air is pretty hilarious!" Umi stared at Hikaru and started to giggle. "You're right, it is fun" Both the girls started walking again.

"So what were you thinking about? You looked like a zombie." Hikaru asked the taller girl.

"Nothing really…."

"Well it didn't look like nothing"

"Well you're going to think I'm stupid…you know I don't like to talk about me."

"Oh come on Umi! I'm not going to make fun of you, and you know it!"

"Ok, I'll tell you. Well it's just that I'm bored here…."

"Bored here? What's here?"

"You know EARTH! I'm meant I want to go back to Cephiro and I don't want to come back here! I'm sick of being HERE!

Hikaru was surprised at Umi's outburst. Hikaru stopped and looked at Umi. "Are you ok? I mean that doesn't sound like the Umi I know." Hikaru said looking at Umi with worry. "NO I'm not OK!" Umi looked down with sad eyes "I want to go back to the world I do better in. The world that FEELS like home….You know?"

Hikaru put her hand on Umi's shoulder. "I want to go back too…I haven't told Fuu or you because I thought you guys would be mad at me. Especially Fuu, she's so happy here, and I know she doesn't want to leave." Umi was suspired that Hikaru felt the same way as she did.

Umi smiled, "Hikaru I have an idea! Let's go back to Cephiro without Fuu. I mean she doesn't want to go back anyway, with her new boyfriend and all! And we have nothing here for us. We can will ourselves back again…I mean we've done it before! PLEASE Hikaru! Please!" Umi was jumping up and down now and Hikaru felt her heart leap. "OK Umi, let's do it!"

They were both suspired at each other; they had both given in so easily. That just showed how much they missed there home. They were going back to Cephiro and that's all that matters

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review:) 


	2. Going Back

I've decided to change who was with who...i was just gonna try out HikaruXUmi, but sense it's not such a good idea anymore i've decided to change it. sorry if i offended anyone:)

* * *

Umi and Hikaru walked silently down the street. They had both talked and they decided they would ask Fuu if she wanted to come. "Do you really think she'll come?" Hikaru said breaking the silence. "I don't know, maybe." Umi whispered.

"What are you thinking, Umi?"

"Well I was just thinking, do you think Clef and all the others are gong to be different? I mean it has been a year. I hope they haven't forgotten about us."

Hikaru giggled "Umi they would never forget us. I'm sure they miss us as much as we miss them."

Umi laughed "I know I guess I just miss them all so much and I'm just nervous."

They finally reached Fuu's house. "Well, shell we." Umi said ringing the door bell. They both waited in silence. Finally they heard footsteps and the door swung open. "Oh hello, Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru. What can I do for you?" Hikaru and Umi looked at each other then Fuu.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Tom's here right now" Fuu said blushing.

"It will only take a minute Fuu" Umi said now kind of mad.

"Well, ok. Come in and have a seat." Fuu said leading them into her living room.

Hikaru and Umi sat down, Fuu sitting down last. "Well, umm… Umi and I have been thinking. And eh….." Hikaru stopped. "We want to go back to Cephiro" Umi finished for Hikaru. Fuu frowned at Umi. "You both want to go back? Why? I mean Cephiro is fine now, they don't need the Magic Knight's anymore."

"We don't want to go back as the Magic Knight's we want to go back and live there as ourselves." Hikaru said.

Fuu frowned again. "Well I'm not going. I have everything I need here. And now I have Tom, I'm not leaving Tom"

Hikaru looked at Fuu "What about Ferio? Don't you miss him? And everyone else?"

"Hikaru, of course I miss Ferio but I have Tom now, and I just don't want to go back. I'm sorry but you and Miss Umi will have to go without me. Sorry."

Umi stood up "We thought you would say that, and we understand. We'll miss you Fuu. Hikaru let's go"

"Bye Fuu" Hikaru said giving her a hug.

"Bye Miss Umi, Hikaru" Fuu said and let them out the front door.

"I hope I see you guys again….someday." Fuu said and shut the door.

Hikaru and Umi walked down the street once again. "I'm going to miss Fuu….But she has a good life here." Hikaru said looking at Umi. "I'll miss her too." Umi said and they kept on walking.

* * *

It was now getting dark, Umi and Hikaru were sitting on Umi's front porch. "Well, I better get going I'll see you later tonight then." Hikaru said standing up.

"Yeah, see you tonight." Umi watched Hikaru leave. They had planned to meet at Tokyo tower later tonight. They were first going to say goodbye to there families.

Umi walked into her dark house. Her parents were watching a movie. Umi sat on her couch next to her parents.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to bed now." Umi said. "Ok sweetie" Her mom said still looking at the TV. Umi stood up and hugged her mom and dad. "I love you." Umi said with tears in her eyes. "We love you too honey. Is there something wrong?" Her dad asked. "No nothing." Umi said whipping her tears. "Goodnight" she then walked up the stairs into her room.

Umi changed into a cute blue long sleeved shirt, and dark jeans. She opened her window. She took in a deep breath, it was dark outside now. She crawled out of the window and onto the roof. She scooted close to the edge. It wasn't that far off the ground. Umi closed her eyes and jumped. "humph." Umi hit the ground hard. "Ouch" Umi laughed at herself.

She stood up and started running towards Tokyo Tower.

* * *

Hikaru walked into her warm house. She could hear yelling coming from the dojo. She slowly walked into the room. She saw her three brothers fighting about something. "Hey Guys!" Umi yelled. Her brothers stopped there yelling and looked at there sister.

"Hello Hikaru" They said in unison. "Well I just wanted to say goodnight, and that I love you all so much!" Hikaru said giving each one of her brothers a hug. "Goodnight Hikaru" They said and started there yelling again.

Hikaru walked down into her room and fell to her bed. "Huh I better get ready." She got up and pulled out a pink short sleeved shirt and a pair of light jeans. After she was done changing she grabbed her necklace that Lantis gave her. "I can't wait to see you again Lantis" She said with a smile. She then walked out her door and was on her way to Tokyo Tower.

* * *

Umi had gotten there before Hikaru and was sitting on a bench. "Hello Umi!" Hikaru yelled, making Umi jump to her feet in fright. Umi laughed "Hikaru! Gees, you got me again! Well, you ready to go?" Umi asked. "Yeah I'm ready, let's go!" Hikaru said throwing her hands in the air.

They both grabbed hands. "We want to go back to Cephiro" They said in harmony. "We want to go back to live and take care of Cephiro, We want to see everyone we love again. Please let us go" They both closed there eyes. "Take us to Cephiro!" They yelled. Red and Blue light swirled around them. It wrapped around them, turning them into energy and then disappearing into a bright light.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review:) 


End file.
